Would I Lie To You?
by notbettydraper
Summary: Sequel to "By The Sea" Mulder and Scully are caught in a traffic jam, what sorts of awkwardness could they get up to? MSR Fluff


Would I Lie To You? – One-Shot - By The Sea Sequel

The drive home felt much longer then it really was. It was one of those trips that in theory were much more fun than in practice.  
He needed to concentrate on the road, not Scully. That was going to be a difficult task. He had trouble deciding what to do about their 'situation'. '_Why can't anything just be straight forward with us? Just this once would be nice.'_ He thought as he drove along the stretch of highway before him. He'd decided against the radio since Scully had once again decided to drift off to sleep.  
After a few minutes practically alone on the highway he found people, well cars at least. Yes, Fox Mulder had found a traffic jam. There had obviously been a mass exodus from the beach that had lead to this. They were lucky to have left when they did because about fifteen minutes later the weather had turned sour and high winds and rain had melted away the summer sky.

Now that there was no real road to concentrate on he turned his attention to Dana who was still deeply asleep. Her head had found his shoulder and her elbow was dangerously close to the gear stick. She rolled her head over up to face him. '_Oh God, what am I going to do? Jesus! Should I, shouldn't I!'_ "Decided to join me have you?" he asked, resisting the urge to kiss her then and there.

"Mmmm…I guess, how long have you been driving for?" She said dreamily with half lidded eyes, smiling up at the man above her. Her hair was full of salt and sand and in desperate need of a wash but she still looked beautiful to him. To anyone else she was just the petite little red-head that was locked down in the basement with her crackpot partner, but to him she was the most special person in the world, his one in six-billion, the one person that he trusted, the only one that if he had the choice to be sitting in this stuffy little car with he would choose. "Mulder? Did you hear me or are you just off with the little grey men?"

"Huh? Oh, I was just, um, calculating the amount of time we'd been driving for." '_Oh, like she's ever going to believe that!_'

"And…"

"About, maybe an hour, give or take a few minutes."

"And you seem to have found a traffic jam too, what caused it?"

"No idea, maybe they saw you?"

* * *

She pulled her head up from his shoulder to look him straight in the eye. "What? What did you say Mulder?" She said half astounded, half offended. She knew it was too good for him to think she was beautiful like those girls in the magazines that weren't his.

"No, no, no, no, no! I, Scully, no, I didn't mean it like that! I mean that…"

"Yes," She had no idea where he was going with this, she wanted it to go, well, somewhere.

"Umm…well, um…"

"Mulder…"

"Stunning, beautiful..umm…" He was blushing; sometimes he wished he could just stop what he was saying.

"Oh, great cover-up Mulder!" She really didn't want him to be lying but if he was telling the truth (which was quite possible but very unlikely) that would be amazingly brilliant.

"Scully, I, I mean it, you really are!" he said proudly, not ashamed or as nervous as he thought he would be.

"You're lying, I know you are." She still couldn't believe him, it was too good to be true, really, she had dreamed of situations like this for years, since they started working together really.

"Would I lie to you Scully, have I ever lied to you?" He was still deadly serious and she could see the truth in his eyes but decided not to act on it, not that she didn't want to it was just too much for one day, if that was even possible. She decided to go back to sleep, she placed her head on his shoulder once more. As she did he placed a small kiss on her temple as she drifted off once more into a place where they had been like this for years, now she knew why she slept so much. She was dreaming of him.

**A/N: You can tell how much I love these two when a) I'm writing this instead of a crucial science report. And b) I'm writing this in the car coming back from my Aunt's house. (Why yes, I do get motion sickness. LOL. Don't worry it was only like a 5k drive!) Oh, and I'm planning on doing a sequel to THIS story too!! But, (Yes, I have stooped to this level) Reviews are like coffee on nights when I'm staying up till 11pm doing homework…Yes, give coffee to the hyper X-Files fangirl, it won't destroy the world!! Evil Cackle…oops… I had too much butterscotch sauce didn't I?...p.s. I also like cookies…review cookies? Plz? Nom nom nom KTHXBAI.**


End file.
